Black Gold Saw The Unicorn
by ShadowTailsFanLives
Summary: Black Rock Shooter & Dead Master found a magical map that leads to Candy Mountain & annoys the crap out of Black Gold Saw to go with them.  Based on a Naruto fanfic!  Charlie The Unicorn Parody.  Oneshot.  Rated K  just in case.


**Copyright stuff.**

**Black Rock Shooter & all related characters, locations, etc. are respectfully owned by Fuji TV or something around that nature**

**Fanfic owned by me, ShadowTailsFanLives! U liek? Good. DON'T STEAL!  
>Use this in any production you want, but PLEASE lemme know first on what you'll do to it if you change it!<br>Another random oneshot fanfic. I noticed that a bunch of people were making random Charlie The Unicorn parodies on Fanfiction (saw these 2 funny ones involving Darkrai from Pokemon & Sasuke from Naruto, with the Sasuke one being HILARIOUS!) so I decided I'd make my own Black Rock Shooter one! (Almost did Sonic, but I'm currently working on a Sonic fic right now, so we'll all have to wait for that. ;D)  
>So, anyways, it's just the exact same script as Charlie The Unicorn with some minor changes to make it a little bit more stupid &amp; more Black Rock Shooterish. Anyways, enjoy!<br>I'm a freak. DEAL WITH IT!  
><strong>

Black Gold Saw was sleeping on her rock in her Evil Valley. She was laying on it just soundly snoring as if no one was in the vicintity. However, she was awakened by a "Dead Master" so to speak who was wearing a tutu. She said,

"Hey, Black Gold Saw! Black Gold Saw, wake up!"

Following Dead Master, was a "Black Rock Shooter" so to speak (OK. TOO MANY OBVIOUS STUFF NOW!) who said,

"Black Gold Saw! Black Gold Saw, wake up!"

She woke up in a pretty grumpy mood. She looked at the two individuals & angrily said,

"Ugh...Girls, this better be freakin' important. Are my hooded creatures on fire?"

"No, Black Gold Saw! We found a map to Candy Mountain!" said Dead Master in amazement.

"Yes, Candy Mountain, Black Gold Saw!" said Black Rock Shooter.

"...Yeah...Candy Mountain...Great...I'm gonna go back to sleep now." said an annoyed, somewhat half asleep Black Gold Saw.

"NUUUUUUUU!" Dead Master yelled as she jumped on top of Black Gold Saw. "You have to go to Candy Mountain with us!"

"Yes, Black Gold Saw! It's filled with joy...& candy...& joyfulness." said Black Rock Shooter with her eyes spread apart.

"Please...Quit bouncing on me." said a now ticked off Black Gold Saw.

By this time, the two girls were annoying Black Gold Saw a bunch by mentioning how amazing Candy Mountain will be when they get there. She was trying as hard as she could to not yell at them, so she randomly blurted out,

"OK, FINE! I'LL GO TO CANDY MOUNTAIN WITH YOU!"

Then, she realized that she screwed up & meant to say, "Get off my property!" but it was too late now, & Black Gold Saw now had to go on a long, tedious journey to Candy Mountain.  
>On the way there, Black Gold Saw just walked behind the two girls while they annoyingly kept going, "lalalalalalala!" She was pretty ticked by now &amp; only someone randomly showing up to save her would make her feel better. She'd go for anyone! Chariot, Saya, heck, even Austin Powers! She just didn't wanna be in the presence off these two stupid girls who think Candy Mountain existed!<p>

"Look, Black Gold Saw! It's the magical Sythe!" said Dead Master, staring at it as if she wanted to use it.

"Yeah, Black Gold Saw! It's the magical Sythe! It'll show us the way to Candy Mountain!" said Black Rock Shooter.

Black Gold Saw sighed & said, "Girls, you do realize that there's no Candy Mountain, right?"

Both the girls gasped. Dead Master than responded with,

"Shun the none believer!"

"SHUUUUUUUUN!"

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

The magical Sythe then randomly hit the ground & pointed somewhere randomly. Both girls looked at it randomly, & Dead Master announced,

"It has spoken!"

"It has shown us the way!" Black Rock Shooter exclaimed.

Both girls walked away from the Sythe. Black Gold Saw looked at the magical Sythe for a split second & yelled,

"...It didn't do ANYTHING!"

Now the three girls were on an old, rickety, splinter infested bridge. Dead Master than said,

"We're almost there, Black Gold Saw! We just have to get past The Bridge Of Joy & Wonder!"

"Yes! The Bridge Of Joy & Wonder!" said Black Rock Shooter.

"...OK, so does anyone else feel like this bridge isn't safe? Or, ya know, do you feel like you have splinters on your feet?" asked Black Gold Saw with a worried face.

Black Rock Shooter got shifty eyes as she randomly started blurting out, "Hey, Black Gold Saw! Black Gold Saw. Black Goooold Saw. Black Gold Saw. Bla..."

Black Gold Saw yelled, "I'M RIGHT HERE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" with an angry, no longer worried face.

"...We're on a bridge, Black Gold Saw!" exclaimed Black Rock Shooter

They finally got to Candy Mountain, which was random since they were just on a bridge a few seconds ago.

"We're here, Black Gold Saw! We made it to Candy Mountain!" said Dead Master.

"...Wow. Candy Mountain actually is real." said Black Gold Saw in disbelief.

Black Rock Shooter went insane & started jumping all around the mountain going, "Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain! You fill me with sweet, sugary joy!"

"Go in the cave, Black Gold Saw!" exclaimed Dead Master.

"Yeah, Black Gold Saw! Go in the cave!" said Black Rock Shooter.

"Wha...No! I'm not going in there!" yelled Black Gold Saw.

Then, Yuu randomly showed up & starting singing a song that would motivate Gold Saw to go inside Candy Mountain. It went something like this,

"Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up,

Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave.

When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land,

Such a happy and joyful and perky merryland.

They've got lollypops and gummy drop and happy things,

Oh so many things that will brighten up your day.

It's impossible to wear a frown in Candy Town,

It's the mecca of love the candy cave."

Everyone then started floating, except Black Gold Saw who was just staring at everyone in a cranky mood. Yuu then continued the song,

"They've got jelly beans, and coconuts with little hats,

Candy wraps, choco bats, it's a wonderland of sweets.

Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band,

Candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land.

Cheery ribbons stream across the sky into the ground,

Turn around, it astounds, it's the dancing candy tree.

In the candy cave imagination runs so free,

So now Black Gold Saw will you please go into the cave."

Yuu then randomly exploded, which confused Black Gold Saw. She didn't know what the heck just happened, so she said in a ticked off tone,

"OK, FINE! I'LL GO INTO THE FREAKIN' CAVE!"

She was looking inside the cave. It was just dark & she didn't know what would happen. She then asked the two girls what to do now. Dead Master responded with,

"Goodbye, Black Gold Saw!"

"Yeah, goodbye, Black Gold Saw!"

"...Wait. Goodbye? What?"

The cave doors randomly closed. Black Gold Saw looked around.

"...Hello? Hello? Is anyone in here? Great. I knew I shouldn't have went with those two idiots."

She then heard some footsteps & some eyeballs looking at her. She responded with,

"Hey. Who's there? Are you here t..."

The mysterious figure knocked out Black Gold Saw in the cave. No one knew why, but it just did. The next morning, Black Gold Saw woke up on her rock again. She felt woozy like she got hit in the head.

"Oh...What happened?

..." 

She then looked at her hip. She was shocked cuz it was cut open & bleeding.

"Oh c'mon! THEY STOLE MY FREAKIN' KIDNEY!"

**And Everyone Lived Happily Ever After...Except Batman.**

**The End.**

_**A/N I kiiiinda copied & pasted the lyrics from a Yahoo! Answers thing cuz, like, I had NO IDEA how the song went. Credit goes to the user who posted that. Thanks. :3**_


End file.
